


Hell's Bathroom

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Hell's Bathroom

One flickering bulb casts a stark sickly glare  
On the Wasteland of Man, the Latrine of Despair  
Steeped in the muck of habitual use  
The festering cesspit of what we produce

The mirror’s a greasy and blood rusted smear  
Where your age is augmented and phantoms appear  
The shower’s a trickle that _will not_ turn off  
And the yellowish fluid collects in the trough

The bath curtain’s drawn and hanging inside  
But the shadows suggest that there’s something to hide  
And the pipe work above is weirdly warped  
And the terrible silhouette swings like a corpse

A bald toothbrush lives - its bristles re-grow  
In the slime of a sink that was once avocado   
The splintering plug is too small for the bowl  
And one hairy brown leg protrudes from the hole

The smell from the toilet could pickle your eyes  
As it vomits a hazardous sludge down its sides  
The remains of a loofah is steeped in the gore  
And it’s slowly absorbed by the carpeted floor

The u-bend is bulging and threatens to flood  
The bin gobbles treats and the faucets ooze blood  
The pipes clang and creak and the bath dweller hangs  
The duck by the window is bearing his fangs 

The window is boarded and certainly blocked  
The only way in is eternally locked  
There is no going back and no switching parts  
This is Hell’s Bathroom where womanhood starts


End file.
